Virgin state of Mind
by Sake1
Summary: when you’ve seen someone everyday and you pick at someone long enough sooner or later you’re going to push them past their limits.


Title: Virgin state of Mind

Author: Sake1

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Pansy/Harry mentions of Draco/Pansy

Summery: when you've seen someone everyday and you pick at someone long enough sooner or later you're going to push them past their limits. (out of cannon)

Disclaimer: I love the books, I like the movies, and I worship the ground J.K. Rowling walks on and have considered offering her my first born child. This is written for my own personal enjoyment and if you sue me you'll get nothing more then my porn and Sailor Moon comics. This is written for the Trapped in Hagrid's hut challenge on ChristinaLupin's message bored. Its out of Cannon but then again aren't most fanfics?

"Its not bad enough that I'm been having thoughts about Ginny-" _taking off her Quidditch uniform slowly and shaking her head back and forth letting her hair flow freely. _Harry groaned as he felt himself grow hard, "Fuck." Harry shivered as he wrapped his robes around him tighter as a cold wind blew past him. It was snowing hard but Harry didn't care he just needed to get away from well, himself.

"Okay, focus else where, Um…Hermione-" _steeping out of the prefect's bath with water running down her body as her hands_-"No!"Harry screamed at the inner voice as shook his head.

"Think of something else!" _Lavender and Pavarotti kissing as their hands roamed over each other's chests unbutton- _"What the hell?"

Hagrid had suggested that Harry come by and visit him anytime he wanted and this seemed like as good a time as any. Well, it had seemed like a good idea before it started snowing so thick Harry couldn't see. A cold wind blew right against him nearly causing him to fall on his side. _We could be in the warm tower right now, wanking if you weren't such a little priss, _the voice in his head complained.

"Fuck off!" Harry yelled out loud. _I'd love to but since you're such a little twat around girls we'll probably die a virgin_. Harry stopped walking at that, die a virgin? It wasn't like Harry hadn't thought about dying, it had been all he had thought about 5th year, but dying a virgin?

"Just get to Hagrid's and it'll be fine." Harry muttered to himself as he trudged through the snow. He shivered as snow leaked into his shoe. Harry let out a line of curses that might have made Ron blush. He ran forward four steps and saw the outline of the half giant's hut. Harry had to restrain himself for jumping for joy as he ran towards the hut. Harry slammed his shoulder into the door and fell flat on the floor.

"Bout time-Oh, it's you." Came the voice a voice that raised the hair on the back of Harry's neck.

"What are you doing here, Parkinson?" Harry asked getting up off the floor brushing him self. He looked up to see Pansy Parkinson was standing in just her school uniform with her outer robe hanging over a sting from the ceiling. He looked around the room to see if he could find the pointy Ferret she was always fallowing.

"Waiting for the big dumb giant to come and take me back to the castle." Pansy said looking down at Harry with distain. "So bugger off."

"Hagrid's not here? "Harry asked closing the door to the hut and rubbed his hands together.

"Do you see him?!" Pansy sneered at Harry. "I knew you were stupid but blind too?"

"Shut it." Harry muttered feeling the white hot energy building at his back just like the anger he had felt when he had blown up that fat cow of an aunt.

"Oh. Aren't we the big boy, able to form whole sentences by our selves?" Pansy smirked at him mockingly.

_Pick, pick, pick. That's all that stupid little bitch does! _"Bugger off!"

"Sorry, isn't that's what you and your lover Weasley do?" Pansy asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"What did you say?" Harry looked at her feeling his hands go into fists.

"It's not a secret, Potter." Pansy leaned against Hagrid's table crossing her legs. "The whole school knows you're a puff."

"I AM NOT!" Harry yelled not noticing the cups on Hagrid's shelves shatter.

"Please, we all know what you and Digggory were doing in the prefects' bathroom. And it hasn't escaped our notice the way you watch Draco's ass." Pansy smirked as she looked down at her nails.

"I am not gay!" Harry growled.

"Come now, Potter. You can't stay in the closet forever. There is nothing wrong with being of the musical persuasion." Pansy said. "You're a puff, be proud."

Harry growled as he marched across the hut and he noticed pansy flinch as he stood a single inch from her body. "Wanna see how much of a puff I am?"

"Wha-" Harry closed the distance between them and he put his hands on either side of her body. Pansy looked up at him with wide eyes. Harry pressed his lips against hers as he thrust his erection against her body and with satisfaction felt her shiver. His tongue traced her lower lip as he rubbed against her. She opened her mouth for him and he leaned her against the table with his body getting the advantage as he ran his tongue along hers and nipped at her lips.

Pansy finally lifted her arms and pushed roughly against him pushing him away from her. He saw her flush expression and noticed with a little bit of pride the blood leaking from her bottom lip.

"How dare you!" Pansy's voice sounded shaken and frail for the first time that Harry could remember.

"You didn't seem to mind it a second ago!" Harry regretted the words as soon as the escaped his lips. He found for the first time as if his sex drive had over ridden his brain.

"You bastard!" Pansy moved so fast Harry wasn't sure how she'd moved from being against the table to pushing him against the wall. She gripped his shirt and pulled his head down to hers and kissed him roughly. Harry grabbed her arms and pushed her against the wall bit her lip again. Pansy moaned against his mouth and he slipped his tongue in again. She closed her mouth and nipped at his tongue. Harry thrust against her again and she broke the kiss and threw her head back and groaned pushing back against him. Harry pulled her sweater vest above her head and then tried to unbutton her shirt but his fingers kept shaking. "Tear it off." Pansy moaned.

"Was planning on it." Harry ripped open her shirt and flung it to the side as Pansy tugged on the sweater Mrs. Weasley had sent him last Christmas. Harry batted her hands away and pulled it over his head and smashed their bodies back against each other as he started to kiss down her neck as his hands roamed to her shoulders as her started to slide the straps from her shoulders.

"Gods," Pansy made the most amazing sound Harry had ever heard as his teeth graced the spot where her neck met her shoulder. He bit down on it and was pleased as she made it again. _Leave a mark so Malfoy knows someone else was here. _The voice screamed and Harry obeyed. Pansy's hands reached down to his pants and unbutton the top button.

"Eager little thing." Harry mutters into her neck as he feels her unzip his pants and he groans as he feels her nails scrap his skin as she pushes down his pants and his boxers. He reaches under her skirt and grabs her pants and feels himself grow harder as her panties rip off with easy.

"Buttons." Pansy mutters as if to explain but Harry doesn't care. Her lifts her body up and he lowers her on to his erection and feels suddenly light headed by the tightness that surrounds him. Pansy grips his hair and makes a sound somewhere between a whimper and a purr. Harry pushes against the wall and lifts pansy and lowers her and feels her squeeze against him. Pansy kisses Harry roughly and he feels the white energy at his back building and his body shakes as his release his seed deep into her.

Pansy tapped her quill against her parchment as she stared off into space.

"Pans?" Draco asked looking over at her.

"Huh? "Pansy looked over at the blond. "Did you say something?"

"Did you figure out which book the answer to the easy for Defense against the dark arts is in?" Draco rolled his eyes at her.

"Hmm... guess I forgot to look that up." Pansy shrugged.

"You've been forgetting a lot of things since that blizzard last week." Draco glared at her.

"Have I?" Pansy asked innocently.

"And what is that mark on your neck?" Crabbe asked pointing to the dark spot.

The End


End file.
